It's Just a Bad Dream
by CahhFernanda
Summary: Ela corria desesperadamente pela floresta. Chovia. Ela olhava a todo momento por cima dos ombros. Corria. Chorava. Caiu. Levantou-se e voltou a correr. Ela estava sendo perseguida por algo indefinido. Algo monstruoso...


_It's Just a Bad Dream_

_Ela corria desesperadamente pela floresta. Chovia. Ela olhava a todo momento por cima dos ombros. Corria. Chorava. Caiu. Levantou-se e voltou a correr. Ela estava sendo perseguida por algo indefinido. Algo monstruoso. Caiu novamente. A coisa chegou perto. Ela chorou profundamente. Seu rosto muito branco estava contorcido em terror; os olhos azuis sofriam... A coisa estava a centímetros; ela estava indo embora..._

James acordou muito assustado. Estava suado. Sentia todo o seu corpo pesar. Sua garganta estava seca; seu coração disparado. Sentou na beliche que dividia com Jin, este dormia profundamente. Ao seu lado, em outra beliche, Dan e Miles também estavam adormecidos. Levantou-se e foi até o único banheiro da casinha e trancou-se ali.

Enxugou a testa suada, respirou fundo. O pesadelo tinha sido muito vivido. Só que a protagonista tinha mudado. O último deles havia sido com Kate. Agora, ele sonhara com Juliet. E esse o fizera sentir-se mais assustado. Tinha sido mais real. Quase como se ele estivesse ali, enquanto tudo acontecia. Pensou em voltar a dormir. Quando sonhava com Kate fazia isso. Mas Juliet estava a apenas alguns metros. Poderia ir vê-la . Só para ter a certeza que ela estava bem, segura.

Foi até o quarto que Juliet tinha só para ela. Ele pensou em bater na porta. Mas era óbvio que ela estava dormindo. Por isso abriu a porta lentamente e entrou no quarto escuro. Na cama pode reconhecer a figura de Jules adormecida e respirando levemente. Ela estava bem, segura. Não corria pela floresta, perseguida por um monstro. James não pode deixar de sentir um certo alívio ao vê-la ali. Sentou-se de um lado na cama, calmamente. Ficou observando-a dormir. Respirou profundamente. Um pouco alto demais.

- Humm?

Juliet havia acordado, abria os olhos, pesados de sono, lentamente.

- Jules, sou eu. Volte a dormir. Desculpa ter te acordado. Volta a dormir. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- James? É você?

- Sou eu. Volte a dormir...

Ela sentou -se na cama; acendeu o abajur.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Seus olhos azuis ainda estavam meio fechados. Mas ela parecia bem acordada.

- Não, ta tudo bem. É que...

Como é que ele iria contar a ela do pesadelo? Como é que iria contar que estava preocupado com ela?

- James? - ela ergueu as sobrancelhas daquele jeito bem seu.

- é que eu sonhei com você sendo perseguida, e então vim aqui ver se você estava bem... Estava preocupado!

Ele falou rapidamente, sem pausas, tudo de uma vez. Juliet sorriu levemente. E então jogou os braços por cima do pescoço de James.

- Eu estou bem. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, não vou ser perseguida por nada, ok?

Ele assentiu, um pouco envergonhado. Mas o que podia fazer? Importava-se com ela. E não podia evitar isso.

- Você é um fofo, sabia? - ela olhou diretamente em seus olhos. Era um encontro de azul céu com azul profundo.

- Bem, eu tento, sunshine...

Ela riu.

- E de vez em quando você consegue... Obrigada por se preocupar comigo.

- Que isso. Se eu não me preocupar com você, quem vai? E sabe, eu tenho que cuidar de você... Já que você cuida de mim...

Ela sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos. Pela primeira vez, ele a deixara sem palavras.

- Te deixei sem palavras, huh?

Ela revirou os olhos. Típico! O sotaque sulista pesado e aquele sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Sim, deixou! Mas agora elas já voltaram. E como você já viu que eu estou bem, você já pode voltar pra sua cama e dormir! - ela disse o empurrando, com as mãos e os pés, para fora da cama.

- É assim, sunshine? Depois de uma quase declaração de amor, você me manda embora dessa forma?

- Bem, quando for uma declaração de amor completa eu posso pensar em te deixar ficar aqui comigo. Agora, cama!

- _Yes, mom!_

_- Goodnight, James!_

- Só mais uma coisa, então se eu fizer uma declaração de amor, eu vou poder dormir com você?

Ela jogou um travesseiro nele, enquanto ele caminhava até a porta. Ele estava muito engraçadinho... E ainda tinha aquele sorrisinho! Como ela odiava aquele sorrisinho, com aquelas malditas covinhas...

- Talvez amanha eu volte pra fazer isso, só pra poder dormir esparramado nessa cama...

Ela jogou mais um travesseiro, que acabou por bater na porta. Ele já estava do lado de fora. Andou pela casa o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Deitou-se na cama, e pôs-se a pensar. É,vamos pensar que ele faria uma declaração de amor à Juliet apenas para dormir naquela cama... É vamos pensar isso... E não vamos pensar que fosse por qualquer outro motivo... Não, não vamos pensar que talvez essa declaração seja verdadeira.

**A/N: Outra história Suliet... Viciei em escrever sobre os dois! Reviews são muito bem-vindas! Beijoo, **cáhh! **:D**


End file.
